


Bearface calls your pussy your vagina

by wows



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band), bearface calls your pussy your vagina
Genre: F/M, Pegging, bearface calls your pussy your vagina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wows/pseuds/wows
Summary: bearface calls your pussy your vagina





	Bearface calls your pussy your vagina

**Author's Note:**

> bearface calls your pussy your vagina

bearface calls your pussy your vagina

**Author's Note:**

> bearface calls your pussy your vagina


End file.
